


Note-to-self: I'm falling

by NutcaseInANutshell



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe's drunk, Deckerstar for life, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lucifer's monologue is a whole mood, Lucy's kinda tipsy, i guess, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutcaseInANutshell/pseuds/NutcaseInANutshell
Summary: Lucifer invites Chloe over to his house to talk. By house, he means wine cellar, and by talk, he means drown out their collective sorrows with large quantities of alcohol. Mainly her.Stuff ensues.Not that kind of stuff, you heathens. It's fluffy.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	Note-to-self: I'm falling

Close. Her face was a few inches away from his.

So close, he couldn’t think straight.

“Let’s start over again, shall we, sir?” Chloe giggled in a fake British accent. Oh lord. The alcohol _did_ change her. Lucifer pressed his back to the wall and gazed at the floor, uncomfortable and visibly fidgeting, even though Chloe’s glazed-over eyes were focused on his face alone. 

He should’ve known better than to offer his wine cellar to Chloe’s post-breakup sorrows.

He should’ve known better than to give in to _his_ sorrows and drown them out with Chloe and her soft, sweet, _compassionate words_ -

No. He wouldn’t make himself go through this. It was one thing to flirt with the Detective, quite another to _actually pursue a relationship with her that would bring all my faults front and center and I don’t think I could handle that kind of rejection_ -

“You’re not replying…” Chloe sang, breaking me out of his thoughts. He shook his head. _Let’s get this over with._

“Yes, Detective.” his voice was filled with frustration and fake cheer, “let’s start over again.” Lucifer tilted his head up and glanced at her face, determined to look anywhere but her lips, and _failing_ , “Is that good enough for you?” She nodded and smiled, a wide, dazzling grin that did illegal things to his heart.

_Madam, put your hands up where I can see them. You are under arrest for giving me butterflies that I never wanted in the first place. You have the right to remain silent and as un-adorable as possible. Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of love._

And _then_ , as if she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to Lucifer, she laughed. Oh, _sweet Heaven,_ she laughed. It pushed his mind into a drunken state, like Lucifer was the one who had downed all those glasses of wine and not her. He closed his eyes and kept his face turned away from her, not wanting to slip and fall deeper into the abyss he found himself in. _And he thought he was the flirty one._

She turned his face, her hands framing his jawline. his breathing hitched, and his eyes fluttered open like morning glories at sunrise. _Goddamit lungs! Why can’t you do your job properly!?_

_And don’t you laugh, heart! You’ve been breakdancing and doing the moonwalk in my chest instead of pumping blood! Shame on both of you, because you can actually hear my thoughts and listen to them!_

He thinks he’s going insane.

Chloe pouted, “Why won’t you look at me?” She poked his cheek with a finger, making me smile against his will. 

“What?” Lucifer scoffed, “Psshhh. Never. I wouldn’t be able to look away, even if I tried.” _Who knows_. _Maybe she’ll flirt back for once._ She covered her mouth and let out a breathy chuckle that sent endorphins rushing through his blood. _Note-to-self: I’m falling._

And by instinct, he pulled her hand off her mouth to see her covered-up smile.

_Do you see where this is going?_

And he simply _stood_ there, holding her hand like an idiot, feeling sparks shoot up his arm like the butterflies in his stomach were having a _freaking party,_ and decided to bring out the fireworks. He never felt like this, being on the receiving end of so much innocent drunken affection, not being in control, his walls of carefully measured composure and bravado crumbling down.

_And she was even closer than before._

So close, Lucifer could count every strand of perfectly misplaced hair scattered across her forehead. So close, he could feel her quick, shallow breaths on his face. His heart did a series of backflips, and his skin felt uncomfortably warm to the point where he wondered if he was going to spontaneously combust right then and there. He took a deep breath, Chloe’s perfume flooding his senses. There was a rope tightening around his lungs, and he couldn’t get enough oxygen. Enough of _her_. Her stare drifted down to his lips and back to his eyes, her gaze clear and serious, like the drinks were out of her system and she was completely sober. 

“Chloe,” Lucifer’s voice was a hoarse whisper. The hopeless flirt, the controlled devil was all but gone. _Please stop me from doing whatever I’m about to do. This is your last chance to pull away from me and pretend this never happened._

Her eyes flashed desire, and her voice came out, defiant, “Lucifer.” his hands tightened around her waist, his breathing a crescendo of hurried beats, “ _Lucifer, what do you want_ ?” He had only inflicted his powers on others, but now, stuck on the receiving end of what he can only describe as _need_ , he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to deny her a response. He was _vulnerable_ , but strangely, it didn’t hurt him as much as it did before.

He felt like the whole world was moving and they were here, standing, frozen in time. Meant to do _something_. And with the small thread of control that he held, to stop it all, to push her away, to end it before she could remember this moment-

Lucifer leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, almost a kiss, but at the same time- something else entirely. The alcohol on Chloe’s lips, he could _taste_ it. The rapid beating of her heart on his, he could _feel_ it. So painfully aware, so _conscious_ of every touch, every spark, every second they fueled this madness that he felt like losing control all over again. 

By the time they pulled apart, Chloe’s fingers were tangled in his hair, and they were both breathless, in a daze. And he kissed her again, kissed her like they were the only ones in the world, like time had stopped for them, like it was the only thing he ever needed, kissed her till she stole his breath again and again and _again and as many damn times as she wanted_.

Bending down again to give her a final peck, he brushed his lips to hers and closed his eyes. They just stood there, pressed against each other, not saying a word. There was nothing to say, anyways.

The moment was already perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fic.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
